Valentine's Day
by LunaTheGeek
Summary: Another Valentine's Day at Hogwarts... yeah...   Ronime fluff :D


**AN: Hey! So this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! If i make any mistakes than just let me know cause i kinda suck when it comes to grammar and spelling and such :P Anyway read, comment, favorite, enjoy, cast some spells, whatever you want :3**

** -LunaTheGeek**

Valentine's Day

Ron Weasley sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring out the window, watching the rain pour down on the grounds of Hogwarts. The fireplace was roaring with a warm flame. Couples were snogging in the corners of the common room and Ron scowled at them. "I hate Valentine's Day." he said to himself.

For about three years now Ron has hated the day of love. Not because of the snogging couples. Not because of the giggling girls. Not because of the chocolate. Defiantly not because of the chocolate! The reason Ron hated Valentine's Day was because he didn't have a Valentine. There was one girl he had being dating for a while but she hated him now just because he was spending to much time with his friend Hermione.

The thought of Hermione made Ron crack a small grin. He had loved her for years but never had the guts to say anything. He loved her frizzy brown hair and her beautiful brown eyes. He loved how she was so smart and how she stood up for herself and her friends. He loved the sound of her laughter and the way her face would get screwed up in concentration when she was at work. For once he would just love to have her be his Valentine.

He got up off of the couch and made his way through the common room and out the door. He leaned up against the the stone wall behind him and brushed his fingers through his red hair and took a deep breath. "I just need a walk to take my mind off of things, that's all." he quietly said to himself. He zippered up the hoodie he was wearing and pulled up the hood over his ginger hair. Slowly, started to make his way towards the entrance of the castle.

Hermione Granger sat alone in the dark, Hogwarts, library. She sat in the corner, head down, buried in her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_. The sound of the rain outside pounding in her ears. _I can't take this anymore! _She slammed down the book, which shocked the old librarian who sat behind her desk at the front of the library.

Hermione got up and walked over to the window and looked down at the drenched Hogwarts grounds. In the distance, she saw the empty Quidditch pitch. Just the thought of the game got her brain wondering. The way Ron rides his broom. The way he smiles whenever he makes a save. How his hair is blown in the wind when he's speeding on his Cleansweep. How his cheeks get flushed from the cold wind. She smiled at the thought of him. But yet again, another Valentine's Day passes without him by her side. Her smile quickly melted into a frown as she made her way out of the library. "A walk should clear my mind." she whispered to herself as she made her way out of the castle.

Ron sat under the tree by the Black Lake, where he and his two best friends, Harry and Hermione spent hours just talking or laughing and even sometimes studying when Hermione forced them too. He smiled thinking about all the good times they have had.

He looked out over the water. His mind began to wonder back two years ago, during the Triwizard Tournaments second task. He began to think about when he was told that himself, Hermione, Cho Chang, and Gabrielle Delacour were going to be used as live bait in the dangerous, underwater, task. He thought about there reactions and the look on Hermione's face.

_Flashback_

_"This is crazy! You can't use us for live bait! Is this even safe?" Ron's eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall assured him. "You will be simply put under with a spell and until you are retrieved you will be able to stay underwater perfectly safe." _

_"And what if our champions won't make it too us in time? Will we just die down there?" Cho Chang finally spoke up. At the mention of death, Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, whimpered in fear. Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulder._

_"Well of course not Miss Chang. After the hour is up, if you have not been retrieved by your champion, than we will bring you up from the lake." Professor McGonagall finished. "Now if you will all line up, I will preform the charm." Cho volunteered to go first. She stood by the cold lake as the charm was being preformed._

_"Can I talk to you?" Hermione whispered. She looked up at Ron, a worried look was spread across her face. _

_"Yeah of course." he said as Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him farther from the waterside. She brushed her bushy hair out of her face and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm._

_"Ron, I'm so scared." she simply said. "I know that McGonagall said there's nothing to worry about, but what if something goes wrong, what if the spell is preformed wrong, what if-" she was stopped when Ron put his finger up to her lips._

_"Everything's going to be okay, Hermione." he said looking into her brown eyes. "We'll be fine and Harry will be fine. Don't worry." he put his hand gingerly on her shoulder and suddenly she embarrassed him in a hug. Feeling his face go red, he simply hugged her back. _

_"I-if you want, I can ask if we can do it together." he said, slightly stuttering from nerves. They broke apart and Hermione looked up into Ron's blue eyes. "I'd like that." she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently._

_Flashback Over_

As Hermione walked through the rain, heading towards the Quidditch pitch. She looked up and saw the house flags waving in the wind and rain. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She walked into the pitch and sat in the Gryffindor stands.

She looked out on the field and remembered all the memories that took place on the field. She thought back to a year ago when Ron played his first Quidditch game for the Gryffindor team. She remembered the look on his face after the game.

_Flashback_

_"Ron, please stop!" Hermione said running after Ron as he ran towards the Gryffindor changing room, pushing through laughing Slytherins. "Ron, please!" she pushed her way into the changing room as Ron made his way in. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of the room, his back facing Hermione. His broom thrown to the side and his head hung low. Hermione heard him breathing heavier than usually._

_"You're not supposed to be in here!" Ron said over his shoulder to Hermione._

_"I don't care! You matter a lot more than a silly rule." she said "Ron?" she asked gingerly. "Ron, are you okay?" she asked walking over to him and sat down next to him on the bench. Tears were trailing down his freckled face._

_"No Hermione, I'm defiantly not okay. I'm a loser and I let everyone down." his voice was thick and Hermione could tell that he was trying to hold back from breaking down into tears._

_"Ron, you're not a loser! Don't listen to those stupid Slytherins! You're the most amazing Quidditch player I have ever met and that's saying something because I dated Viktor Krum!" Hermione said putting a comforting arm around Ron's shoulder. "Not to mention you are much more handsome!" she added. Ron cracked a small grin and laughed nervously. _

_"You really think so?" he asked in an unsure way. "You really think I'm better looking and a better player than Viktor Krum the Bulgarian, Quidditch playing, prodigy?"_

_"Of course!" Hermione said "And don't ever doubt it!" She leaned over to Ron and kissed him in the cheek, the same place she did earlier that day. Ron's face quickly grew red and he nervously blurt out "Thanks Hermione. You always make me feel better."_

_Flashback Over_

The rain continued to pour down and the wind continued to blow. Ron stood up from under the tree and made his way towards the Quidditch pitch. He knew that A quick ride on his broom would get his mind off of Hermione. He walked through the rain with his head down, making his way to the Quidditch shed to pick up his broomstick. He made his way into the pitch and hopped on his broom.

As he made his way up into the sky, he felt amazing. The wind running through his hair. The great rising feeling in his chest. He could have never felt better. He began to fly across the field, the rain and wind zooming by him. His mind clear, a smile across his face. He began to laugh, pretending the entire stadium cheering for him. "Weasley is our King! He never let's the Quaffle in! That's why all us Gryffindors sing, Weasley is our King!" He began riding around the field and laughing. He had never felt so great riding a broomstick in his whole life!

"Go Ron!" Hermione cheered from the stands. Ron quickly turned around and almost lost balance in shock of seeing her in the stands. Her bushy, brown hair plastered to her wet face. Her mouth cracked into a smile from laughing. She looked beautiful. He made his way over to her in the stands.

"You scared me, Hermione!" he said as she helped him off his broom and next to her in the stands. "I figured I'd be alone out here."

"Well so did I." she said "I figured most people don't take walks in the rain." Ron laughed and Hermione smiled. For awhile they simply sat enjoying each others company and watching the rain. Hermione suddenly shivered as a cold wind blew threw the Quidditch pitch. "It's chilly out." she said quietly. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder to keep her warm. Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink. Ron sighed.

"So," he said turning to look into her eyes. "Valentine's Day. And were both single. Thank God!" Hermione cracked a smile.

"Well I'd like to spend my Valentine's Day with someone." she said, her eyes looking down at her shoes and avoiding Ron's eye contact. "You know, so I could feel a little less lonesome." she quickly wiped away a few tears that ran down her face.

"Uh, Hermione?" asked Ron. _Do it! Just tell her how you feel! _He thought to himself.

"Yes, Ron." she replied looking up at him into his blue eyes. He looked down at her into her brown eyes.

"Well, um... There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. You know when you look at someone and you feel dizzy and you feel like the only people in the world are you and that one person." Hermione nodded her head, thinking of herself and Ron. "Well, I can honestly say that for the past three I've felt that way about you. You are the one person that I want to spend my Valentine's Day with. Hermione," he looked directly into her eyes and grabbed her wet hand in his "I love you. And I have for the past three years. And I would understand if you don't feel that way about me but I just had to let you know because it's been bottled up inside me for-"

Ron was interrupted when Hermione pressed her lips against his. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and he placed his hand around her waist. He felt light headed and amazing at the same place. He had never felt this good in his entire life. They broke apart but still stayed in each others arms.

"Y-you... I mean...wow!" Ron stuttered and smiled at Hermione. She smiled and laughed. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I obviously love you too." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Happy Valentine's Day Ron."

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione."


End file.
